Euphemious Lowlander
Introduction Euphemious Lowlander is a young nobleman from the Kingdom of Avalon. Avalon is a European nation that is located inside a valley surrounded by mountains on four sides. As a result of this the kingdom has been disconnected from society or centuries and had only been recently discovered thanks to the aid of satellites. As a result of this Avalon culture is a few centuries back from the standard modern culture. Euphemious Lowlander was sent to Japan as a hostage. His presence is suppose to be a show good faith between Avalon and Japan. In the nation of Avalon such faith was reinforced with hostages from Noble families close to the ruler. Euphemious just so happen to be the third cousin of the Queen of Avalon herself. Thus he made a perfect hostage to show Japan how serious Avalon is about keeping peace. At the same time however Euphemious was not simply sent out as a tool of his nation. Euphemious volunteered to come to Japan. He could no longer simply stay in Avalon. The women he loved was going to be married to his rival, and his desperation to avert this resulted in a scandal so great that it would destroy both his household's reputation and the one of his true love. As a result Euphemious volunteered for this mission. He could not only serve his nation as symbol of peace to the outside world, but he could also seal away the secret that could destroy the power balance in his nation. As a result of his status as a Nobleman, hostage, and a Knight Euphemious has been given the right to carry around a sword in Japan. The right came from both The Prime Minister and The Emperor of Japan. Personality Euphemious Lowlander is a man of violent moral character. He refuses to allow violence to be done to a innocent, and he refuses to use violence against a innocent. Even in Japan Euphemious sees himself as a nobleman. As a result of this he sees all the citizens of japan as commoners. As a nobleman it is his duty to protect the common man due to his status as a noble. This means that Euphemious will jump into any danger that befalls anyone with little worry for himself. It should be noted that Euphemious does not have the concept of mercy that most heroes have. If he can he will kill a Villain. Female Villains however he will spare if possible due to his honor code. Male Villains however are subject to death, but only if they threaten the lives of others. He will not kill a man for a street brawl or stealing a few shinny objects. Euphemious does not understand modern fashion and as a result he thinks most of the women around him are prostitutes and wenches. As a result he is flustered most of the time when talking to females in short skirts, revealing clothing, or wearing a yellow hoodie. It should be noted that children do not count. Any girl under the age thirteen will not get that reaction from him. Instead he will simply tell them to put some proper clothing on with a stern expression. Synopsis Euphemious Lowlander is a nobleman from a nation stuck in the midevil period. He came to japan as a hostage and is now living in Tokyo and attending North Star Academy. His upbringing makes him stand out from everyone around him and causes moments of culture shock. Powers and Abilities Euphemious Lowlander has spent his entire life training as a Knight. Despite the fact that Avalon had only recently been introduced to the modern world the nation had still been wrapped in fearsome wars. Wars for the throne on the inside and wars with villains who had discovered the nation while looking for secret lair. These wars introduced the people of Avalon to a cruelty and harshness beyond most modern civilizations. As a result of this the knights in the nation are much more fearsome than most of the soldiers in many countries. Natural Abilities Monstrous Strength Monstrous Endurance Monstrous Reflexes Enhanced Durability Quirk Moves Sun Flair - A combination of both his Quirks Heat release and his swordsmenship. The attack is a lance of fire erupting from the blade. Due to the nature of the heat the fire explodes outward in a violent path forward from the tip of the blade. Sun Blade - Euphemious focuses his heat inside of his sword. The heat turns the blade red hot making it radiate light and heat. The blade can get so hot that it burns though lesser metals and objects. Sun's Radiance - A move Where Euphemious absorbs so much heat that he can barely hold it in. He then releases it out in a aura of heat so hot that it begins to melt the earth around him and turn it into magma Sun's Embrace '''- A move where Euphemious absorbs heat to the very limit of his ability and then grabs hold of a target. He then releases all the heat inside of him out and into the target. The heat instantly vaporizes people with no resistance to heat. '''Sun Burst - Using this move Euphemious releases all the heat from inside of him in a wave around his body. The heat combined with the air and causes a explosion of force that knocks attacks, people, and other things away from him. Day Break - using the power of his heat absorption Euphemious absorbs all the heat out of a object and then focus that heat into his fist. He then strikes that object with the full force of his punch and the heat from his earlier attack. Taking advantage of chemistry the resulting strike usually causes the target to crack like a egg and give way. Sun's Scorn - A Move where Euphemious sucks the heat from his sword or hands at a rapid pace. This move makes any slash or cut done by Euphemious to freeze. Anyone who has been grabbed or struck by his attacks suffer the same icy fate. Sun's Rejection- Using the heat absorption at a rapid pace Euphemious absorbs all the heat out of a person he has grabbed, or a target. Sun Down - Euphemious rapidly absorbs the heat out of the air. This causes the entire area's temperature to drop drastically. This can result in him freezing the surface of a body of water or simply creating a localized hail storm in the middle of a rainy day. In a sealed room the move can turn the room into a freezer. Sun's Revulsion - A move where Euphemious breaths in a lot of air and then blows it back out. As he releases the air he absorbs the heat out of it at a rapid pace. The air then freezes over the target causing them to be stuck in a think layer of lice over their body and to freeze the upper level of their skin. Equipment Sunshine - A sword forged to work with his quirk to allow him to attack with beams of light. Edgelord - A Steel alloid sword that Euphemious carries around on him all the time. The blade is sturdy and strong, but dull from repeated use. The sword is more of a article of clothing for Euphemious than a battle weapon. However the blade can still cut and can be used in battle, but it lacks the specialization of Sunshine. Edgelord however is still crafted from both Tungsten and the bones of Euphemious ancestors to give it a resistance to heat. History Major Battles and Events Trivia =Characters= Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Males